1. Field
The following description relates to a method and device to measure a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Ubiquitous health (U-health) may refer to a service that provides health care and medical treatment, such as diagnosis, treatment, and protection. For example, by connecting a patient to a doctor without restrictions on time and place using information technology (IT) network, such as, for example, the Internet, a mobile phone, and a bi-directional cable television (TV). U-health may also refer to a technique of monitoring a biosignal of a patient without restrictions on time and place to provide such service. For example, a general electrocardiogram (ECG) measurement device to measure an ECG uses conductive gel and is generally used in a hospital environment. An ECG may be measured without using conductive gel where a user wears clothes and is partaking in the activities of everyday life. For example, a technique of measuring a biosignal in a noncontact manner may be utilized.